


the boy is mine

by orphan_account



Series: Layton's jealous streak [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: M/M, Smut, older!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Who is that?" Katia asked, puzzle piece twirling between her fingers.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Flora looked at her in confusion. "That's...that's Luke. Don't you remember him?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Katia laughed, shaking her head. "That can't possibly be Luke! Luke is a terribly awkward little boy with the world's most obvious crush on his professor -"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"That hasn't changed," Flora said wryly.</i>
</p><p>Layton has a bit of a jealous streak. Normally, he tries not to let it show, but Luke's become something of a looker. Title is from the Brandy & Monica song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy is mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ab2fsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/gifts).



The second Luke turned 18, he all but jumped over the small coffee table into the Professor lap and kissed him. This is not an exaggeration, as they'd been sitting in the front room talking, Luke looking nervously at the clock, until it showed midnight. This did not surprise Flora - you'd have to be blind not to see how Luke felt about the Professor, with all those longing looks and the touches too frequent to merely be polite. What did surprise her was the ferocity with which the Professor responded. Sure, she expected him to cave, because he always did when it came to Luke. Still, she'd been expecting some resistance.

Flora gingerly picked up the spare keys and slipped a pre-written note out of her purse and onto the tea tray. She'd had a feeling Luke would do something like this, and she didn't want to be around for it. She'd pre-arranged a visit to the jail to visit Clive. Whatever her adoptive father and pseudo-brother wanted to get up to while she was out - well, that was not her business.

She'd been afraid that things would change in the dynamic between the three of them; but aside from the kisses and occasional room-sharing, Layton was still Layton and Luke was still Luke. Flora knew things were the same old-same old when she trotted downstairs to find Luke, bedheaded and shirtless, staring manically at a puzzle on the kitchen table, cup of cold tea at his side. He even looked the same: skinny and gawky.

That, as it turned out, was destined to change. When Luke hit 19, Flora gave him a nice tie to wear, one color-coordinated with the hat Layton had gotten him. It wasn't a top hat, not yet. Luke had specifically stated he didn't feel quite ready for one. Still, this hat was a tad different from his last one - a similar dark brown to the Professor's, but more like the one the Professor himself had worn in his pre-professor days. Luke was ecstatic, immediately donning both and leaning over to give the Professor a kiss (Flora looked away). They probably should have gotten him some new shirts and trousers as well, as Luke finally hit a growth spurt. 

It happened almost literally overnight, with Luke shooting up inch by inch and only stopping once the top of his head met his mentor's eyes. His shoulders became broader, the years of running around proving good exercise in the way it shaped his legs and stomach. His hair was only the tiniest bit longer, but it was the first thing he noticed.

"Looks like I need to get m' hair cut," he commented one day, twirling the fringe between his fingers.

Flora shook her head. "Have you looked at yourself? You need an entirely new wardrobe!" Luke frowned, but consented. When she brought him back, he was in full slacks, suspenders over those broad shoulders and button-down shirt. The tie and hat were now accompanied by cardigan with elbow patches. He'd never looked more scholarly - Flora even thought to pick up a pair of reading glasses and tuck them in the pocket of the jacket.

The Professor blushed, but didn't comment. Flora watched as Luke blushed in return, and reasoned that she didn't want to know what was going on in their heads.

Flora and the Professor weren't the only ones to notice the change in Luke. At 20 he still moved like the short and skinny little boy he'd been on all those adventures, and Katia didn't recognize him at all when she came to visit.

Katia and Flora were sat at the kitchen table, a jigsaw puzzle between them. Luke came down the stairs to grab breakfast before heading out on his first day as the Professor's teaching assistant, gracing Katia with a friendly wave and a beam, toast still between his teeth, before running off to find his shoes.

"Who is that?" Katia asked, puzzle piece twirling between her fingers.

Flora looked at her in confusion. "That's...that's Luke. Don't you remember him?"

Katia laughed, shaking her head. "That can't possibly be Luke! Luke is a terribly awkward little boy with the world's most obvious crush on his professor -"

"That hasn't changed," Flora said wryly.

"Come now, Flora, don't hold out on me. If you're hiding a secret lover from the Professor, I won't tell -"

"I'm not joking," Flora said stubbornly. She was starting to get annoyed, not liking the tone of Katia's voice as she talked about Luke or the way she looked at him from across the room. "That young man is Luke Triton. He just grew up, is all."

Katia didn't really believe her until Luke plopped down at the table as well, agitating Flora further. He brought up the adventure of the Diabolical Box, laughing at himself. "I can't believe I thought your grandfather was a vampire! How ridiculous." Katia was taken aback, hand over her heart. "How is he doing, anyway? And your great-uncle? And Sammy Thunder?"

Flora would have given her a pointed look that said _I told you so_ if Katia had been paying attention to her, instead of batting her eyes at Luke. Flora wanted nothing more than to let Katia know that Luke was explicitly off-limits, but the Professor's and Luke's relationship was to be kept secret.

Well, perhaps secret was the wrong word. Neither Luke nor Layton was embarrassed by their relationship with the other, but they knew how people would react to the news and had no desire to have their privacy invaded. Only Flora and a few close friends knew - friends who wouldn't make a media circus of it. Even though the trio hadn't been on an adventure of late, they were no less celebrities.

Katia wasn't the only one impressed by Luke's transformation. When he and the Professor returned from their class, Luke was wearing the most odd expression. When Flora asked what was wrong, Luke shook his head. Layton laughed as a reaction, before informing Flora of exactly what the problem was. "Luke has quite the little fanclub, it would seem."

"Fanclub?"

Luke was blushing uncomfortably. "Some of the girls in the professah's class kept starin' at me."

"Oh," Flora sighed. "Like Professor, like Apprentice!" If only that had been the end of it. Alas, Luke's predicament got worse. Even though he didn't interact with the class very much, every time he was in the classroom, all eyes were on him. It made it difficult for him to concentrate on the task at hand. He dropped several books and at least one cup of tea in the anxiety, and stuttered his way through one of the few presentations he'd given the class.

"You have to tell them to leave you alone," Flora said as she stitched up Luke's hand. He'd cut himself on a piece of china when he'd dropped his teacup at the sound of tittering coming close by. "You're too polite, Luke. They'll take advantage of you."

Luke sighed. "But the professah said -"

"I know, I know," Flora snapped. "I heard at least half of those gentlemen lessons. But surely there must be some way to rebuff their advances without being too harsh?"

Luke thought about it, and decided that the truth was the best policy. He'd never enjoyed letting people down, but most of the students understood from a logical standpoint. It was inappropriate for a student to be fraternizing with a teaching assistant. It wasn't the total truth, but surely there was no harm in a little white lie when it was protecting both him and the feelings of the people he rejected.

There was, however, one girl who did not seem to understand the meaning of the word no. She brought Luke presents that he didn't understand or know how to deal with. The Professor only laughed in response to these little gifts, but he seemed uneasy - especially when Luke asked him what it was all about.

"My dear boy, are you being purposefully naive?" Luke was pouting and not speaking, shaking his head instead of answering. "These are tokens of the young lady's affection."

"But I told her 'm not interested!" he cried.

"Perhaps, then, you should be more firm," Layton suggested, no more humor in his voice. If Luke noticed this change in demeanor, he didn't mention it.

Luke tried to put his plan into action the next day, preparing to tell the young woman that forwardness was quite rude and making him uncomfortable - hoping that the combination of being told off and informed of his discomfort would make her back off - when she leaned forward and kissed him.

The kiss was brief. It only lasted the few seconds it took for Luke to regain control of his faculties and push her off of him.

"I - I'm sorry, miss," Luke stuttered. "But - but 'm really rather gay!"

The young woman was affronted. He thought, for a minute, that she might slap him, or accuse him of lying, or say something dreadful like a suggestion that she could make him change. To his relief (and what a horrid relief it was), the young woman burst into tears and fled from the room.

Layton stepped out from where he had been standing, frozen and half-hidden by the cabinet. Luke glanced his way, cheeks coloring. "I s'pose that could have gone better," he admitted.

Something in Layton snapped. Oh, he wasn't a violent man. Even when his jealousy manifested, he remained calm and collected. Nonetheless, he found himself headed toward his assistant without even a first thought, let alone a second. Luke was wringing his hands, nervous of the look on his Professor's face. Layton put his hands on Luke's shoulders, pushing him down to sit on the chair in front of the desk. "Profess-ah!" Luke had started to ask what his mentor was doing when it became abundantly clear. Layton tugged at Luke's trousers, unzipping them and pulling the boy's briefs down just enough to expose his penis. Luke was blushing terribly, his cheeks burning. "Pro-professa', what are you -"

Layton had taken the young man's cock into his mouth, gripping Luke's hips tightly and pushing them down into the chair. Luke was hyperventilating. He wanted to reach out and push the hat back, see his lover's eyes. It was as though the Professor could read his thoughts, bobbing down until his nose hit Luke's stomach before Luke could properly reach out. Layton swallowed around him, making Luke shiver.

"Pro-professor!" He called. Knowing Luke was about to come, Layton pulled off and jerked the boy to his feet. Luke was breathing heavily, even before Layton pulled him into a crushing kiss. While Luke was distracted by the tongue invading his mouth, Layton made use of the lotion in the drawer. He spread it over his fingers, slipping his hand down Luke's trousers and invading his hole suddenly.

Luke and Layton had done many things together since becoming a couple, but this was not one of them. Luke wasn't sure how to ask, and resolved to wait until the Professor said or did something to indicate hew as interested in that sort of activity. It burned, but Luke found that the intensity of the kiss managed to keep the burn from being too overwhelming. Layton massaged and stretched before introducing a second digit. Luke grasped the shoulders of his coat tightly, leaning up on toes as he keened into the older man's mouth.

Layton's left hand slid down from Luke's back into his trousers. He slipped his hand over one cheek, pulling it farther so as to introduce a third finger. In doing so, Layton brushed Luke's prostate. 

Luke's knees buckled slightly, but he managed to stay upright. Layton had stilled his movements for a moment before repeating the push harder. Luke's mouth broke from his and he cried out. His hands scrambled over Layton's body, nails raking over his nipples and sending pleasure over his spine.

Layton wasted no more time preparing Luke, his own member feeling painful in its aroused state. He turned Luke to face the desk, pushing his back down so he lay flat on his stomach. Layton struggled with the zip on his trousers, fingers shaking. He could hear Luke's ragged breathing as harsh puffs of air hit the desk. He imagined his assistant's face, cheeks flushed and eyes fluttered shut. It gave him more motivation, but didn't help in the speed.

His cock, he didn't introduce slowly. Luke gripped the edge of the desk, but pushed his body back against Layton's. His neck was bent, his head resting on the desk.

Layton huffed out a breath. It had been a long time since he had done this with someone. It had been similarly delicious, but their body had not been as tight as Luke's. He pulled out part way and thrust back in, watching himself as he repeated the action.

Luke whimpered, pushing back on his own. Layton glared at the young man's back, once again grabbing his hips tightly. He recalled, without warning, the girls who had gifted Luke with small tokens of affection, the boys who had stared wistfully from across the room as they assumed Luke's heterosexuality, and became furious at the flash image of the girl who'd just left - the one who dared to press her lips against _his_ Luke. He held Luke's hips down into the edge of the desk, even knowing it must have been painful for his young lover. He slammed into Luke's body repeatedly, smiling wider with every gasp he emitted. He could feel himself bearing down on the gland inside, and heard Luke beneath him shouting in pleasure.

"Professa'" Luke gasped. He wanted it to be a warning, but no other words would come out. Layton ground his hips against Luke, leaning over his body and biting his neck. Luke shouted in surprise, but the pain was once again met with pleasure as Layton wrapped a hand around his neglected  cock and started pumping in time with the rhythm of his hips, teeth digging into Luke's skin.

It didn't take long for Luke to come, spurting onto the underside of the desk. He was shaking, his knuckles white from the tight grip he'd maintained on the desk's edge. Layton pushed in once more and came with a muffled cry against Luke's shoulder, unashamed to find the word in his shout was his lover's name. But now that the thin layer of envy and thick cloud of lust had gone, Layton felt rather guilty.

He pulled out of  Luke gingerly, tucking himself away. He helped Luke up from the desk, turning him around and helping him with his trousers. Luke made for the tissues on the desk to clean up his spunk, but the Professor took the tissues from him and cleaned it up on his own. He tossed the used tissue in the trash, hoping enough of it had been mopped up that the janitorial staff wouldn't ask questions. He kissed Luke's forehead, holding him close in the afterglow.

"I'm terribly sorry, my boy -" he began.

"That was fantastic," Luke interrupted.

Layton pulled back, leveling his once and future apprentice with a concerned stare. "I didn't...hurt you?"

Luke shook his head. "No. I been -" Luke blushed, avoiding his eyes. "I been wantin' to do that. I just dunno what brought it on, is all."

Layton sighed, head inclined. "I must at might that I've a rather jealous streak within me."

Luke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Jealous? Of 'ho?"

"Well...you are rather a lot younger than I am -"

"No way!" Luke shouted. His eyes had widened in horror. "You don' think I'd leave you, d'you?"

The Professor frowned. "Of course not! But it is rather easy to be self-conscious -"

Luke silenced him with a kiss. "You've got nothin' to worry about, Professor." He smiled. "I promise. Now let's head about, 'fore somebody comes in an' asks what all the noise was about."

Layton smiled, squeezing Luke's hand and leading him from the classroom.


End file.
